


Command Center

by TrES_4b



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 'Sex' its not sex if both of them still have their pants on right, Armor Kink, Coming In Pants, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fives has a filthy mouth, Fordo is a needy bitch, Grinding, M/M, Military Kink, Neck Kissing, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, in a more literal sense tho, or in blacks?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrES_4b/pseuds/TrES_4b
Summary: The Muunilinst 10 are helping out the 501st, and Fives had his eyes on their captain for a while now.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/ARC-77 | Fordo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Alpha17





	Command Center

**Author's Note:**

> This is like,,, the third time I've written proper smut so bear with me

Fordo sighed heavily, clenching the datapad tighter, when he saw ARC-5555, or Fives as he called himself, opening the door to the command center. It's not like Fordo didn't like him, he just had a habit of talking too much at the wrong times. Now was a wrong time, Fordo was trying to get this report out as quickly as he could, still in full armor and everything, to keep the general updated. Though at the moment, the words seemed to escape him. He had stared at the blank screen for almost five minutes now, and Fives might be a nice distraction. Depending on what he wanted to discuss with him.

"Hey, captain, can I talk to you for a second?" Fives asked, stopping in front of Fordo. He took his helmet off and placed it onto the holotable, where their battle strategies were laid out, right next to Fordo's.

"Make it short, I'm busy," Fordo replied, looking up from the datapad. He wasn't busy, well not really. Staring at a blank datapad wasn't exactly what he would consider 'busy', but it would keep Fives from going too off topic. At least he hoped. 

Fives was looking at him, folded his hands behind his back and shifted a little in his position, looking at the holotable and then back at Fordo. He'd raised his eyebrows, looking around the otherwise empty room once again, before his gaze locked onto his captain, chin lifted and voice confident. 

"I'm here to provide... some assistance, actually." 

Fordo huffed. Assistance? Wasn't he still a rookie? As far as he knew, Fives has only been an ARC trooper for roughly a few weeks and not more. And he, an ARC _sergeant_ , wanted to provide him, an ARC _captain_ , assistance? It had to be a joke. 

Fordo's lack of answer apparently was Fives' cue to keep talking.

"You see, captain, as one of the most competent ARCs of the 501st, I came here to tell you, that your tactics are flawed." 

"Excuse me?" 

Fordo glared at him. Did he hear that correctly? This trooper, this rookie, came here, in his command center, to tell him that the tactics he's been learning and developing for years, are flawed? It wasn't like Fordo didn't understand that his tactics might come off as a little bit too forward, but that still didn't change the fact that this trooper, with zero experience as an ARC, dared to come to him, and accuse his tactics of being flawed. 

"I mean," Fives started, raising his hands a little, before he placed one onto Fordo's shoulder, turning him towards the holotable. "Wouldn't it have been a lot smarter, if we had splitted our troops in half, attacking the enemy from here, and here?" The sergeant reached forward with his arm, pointing at two spots on the holographic map. 

"We would've trapped the enemy with no way to escape." 

Fordo only now noticed how Fives shifted closer. He had positioned himself behind Fordo, reaching with his arms over the captain's shoulders to point at the map, unnecessarily invading his personal space in the process. Fordo clenched his teeth, while Fives kept on talking about how they should've actually attacked the enemy, and different tactics, which he made sound like they were something entirely new, but they were actually just your standard battle strategies that every trooper learned on Kamino. 

Fordo was glad nobody else was in the room with them, because he felt Fives inch closer, eventually trapping Fordo between him and the holotable. He could feel his warm breath on the side of his face, and he was sure he was doing it on purpose.

"You see, we also could've done it similar to that, but instead of using the bombs we-"

"ARC-5555," Fordo interrupted him.

"Fives is fine."

"Listen, sergeant. I don't need anyone to tell me how to fight my battles, understood?" 

"Of course, sir," Fives replied, his voice low and instead of moving away, like Fordo had expected him to, he stood still and even raised his hands to place them onto Fordo's shoulders. Fives moved his head, and Fordo could hear his breath next to his ear. Heat rose to his cheeks. He didn't know if he liked the direction this is taking. 

"Sergeant," Fordo said, his hands clenching at the holotable, while he tried his best to keep his breath steady. 

"If you want me to stop, just say so," Fives murmured, his hands wandering from Fordo's shoulders down his arms, and he moved even closer, their armors clanking against each other. 

Fordo didn't knew if he wanted him to stop. His gaze flickered to the closed door. It wasn't locked, somebody could enter this room with ease. But at the same time, his body was already reacting to Fives, to his warm breath on his neck, and he really wished he could feel Fives' hands on every inch of his skin. Guess he didn't want him to stop. 

Fordo stayed quiet once again, and Fives moved his hands up to his chest. Fordo felt warm lips press onto his neck, and he instinctively moved his head a little to the side, suppressing a sound. There was a warm, clenching feeling in his abdomen, spreading through out his whole body, and Fordo squirmed under Fives' grip. 

Fives was kissing his neck, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin and Fordo could barely manage to keep any embarrassing sounds out of his panting voice. It had been a while since he got this close with another clone, the last time had been on Kamino. It was the last time he got intimate with anyone really, and it showed. He was already panting when Fives turned him around, pressing their lips together. He held Fordo close, one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head, and slid his tongue inside his mouth. 

Fordo kissed him back, maybe a bit too hard, while he eagerly rubbed their codpieces together. He was already hard, it had definitely been too long since he'd last done this. 

"Been a while, huh?", Fives whispered against his mouth, and then moved a little lower to work on his neck again. Fordo felt one of his hands moving down, lower and lower until he heard him fiddle with his codpiece, and soon enough it fell down on the floor. Fordo didn't even let him try to remove his blacks, the already wet and sticky fabric strained against his cock, when he started grinding himself against his codpiece again, their armors clanking together with every thrust.

"You look like a cadet doing this. Grinding yourself against my armor, not even bothering about your blacks," Fives said, pulling away from Fordo's neck, to look at him. His eyes were dark, clouded with lust and want, but there was also a hint of uncertainty that came with it. Fives had seen this expression before, like he'd said, from cadets, back when they were on Kamino. He had a feeling Fordo wasn't as experienced in this area as he thought he was, you know, being a captain and all. 

Fordo made a sound while Fives talked, his cheeks reddening even more. He bit his lower lip, kept his gaze low, panting. Fordo really did feel like a cadet and it was embarrassing, not because he was being equated as a cadet, but because he _really_ liked it. It sent hot sparks down his abdomen, right to his cock, and Fordo's hips jerked up. His pace quickened, and his hands clenched around the fabric of Fives' shoulder pauldrons. Soon enough he felt Fives' lips on his neck again, sucking on his skin, letting his tongue slide across it. It certainly would leave marks, Fordo was sure.

"Sergeant," Fordo moaned, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. "Sergeant." 

"Call me Fives," Fives replied, but then pulled away from Fordo's neck, putting his hands on his hips, to keep him from moving. Fordo whined, his head darting upwards to look at the other ARC trooper, an expression of frustration on his face. Fives had raised one of his brows, carefully examining the clone in front of him.

"You like calling me sergeant? You're into that?" 

Fordo bit his lower lip, avoiding eye contact. He didn't like admitting it, and he certainly would never to his men, but the time on Kamino had characterized him in a way he'd rather not make public. He often thought back to it, when he was in the privacy of his own quarters, with his hand between his legs while he used the other to muffle his noises. 

"Yes," he brought out, his voice shaky and panting. He tried to move out of Fives' grip, trying to move his hips again, but Fives had strong hands. If Fordo tried hard enough, he could probably get those hands off of him, but his legs were trembling, and the only things holding him up were Fives and the holotable. 

"What you want me to call you?" 

Fordo let out a shaky breath, letting his head fall back on Fives' shoulder, trying to hide his already present blush. He mumbled the word 'cadet' against the pauldron, and he didn't know if Fives understood him or not, but he suddenly pressed their bodies together again, rubbing his codpiece against the sticky mess between Fordo's legs, and Fordo moaned. 

"Say that again?" Fives asked, hot breath against his neck. 

"Cadet," Fordo repeated, louder this time, his voice trembling.

Fives hummed, nodding, finally weakening his grip and Fordo started moving again, arms clutching around Fives' upper body while he buried his face in the crook of his neck, trying to somewhat suppress the sounds he was making. Any thought of being caught had already been thrown out the window. 

"Cadet, huh?" Fives kissed his neck again, hard, moving one hand up to his waist and the other to his shoulders. "Is that what you are? A fucking cadet?" 

Fordo nodded again, letting out a drawn out moan, muffled by Fives' neck. His reaction seemed to be the one thing Fives really needed, to properly start talking. While Fordo rubbed himself against his armor, the ARC sergeant started whispering things into his ear, what he'd do to him, how hard he would fuck him, and Fordo really tried to keep his voice down. He couldn't imagine what his men would think of him, if they saw him in a position like this. A clone from Alpha-class, trained by Jango Fett himself, grinding himself against the codpiece of a CT like some animal in heat. 

"Look at yourself, cadet," Fives muttered, taking Fordo's face in his hands to make him look at him. Fordo's face was flushed, burning hot and he blinked at the sergeant. "You're so damn needy, should've approached you way sooner." 

Fordo's breath hitched, his motions becoming faster and he could feel his climax building up inside of him. His movements became more and more erratic, desperately searching for his sweet release, their armors clanking against each other with every move Fordo made. He kept his gaze locked onto Fives, panting with his mouth half open, low moans escaping him more and more frequently. 

Fives knew how a clone looked when he was about to come, and Fordo exactly looked like one. His eyes squeezed shut, his hands clenched tight around Fives' shoulder pauldrons, nails digging into the fabric and the movements of his hips became slower but harder. Fordo moaned with every motion, the word "Sergeant," and curses, slipping out in between his moans. He had completely forgotten, that everyone outside this room could probably hear him. 

"Is this all it takes, cadet? A codpiece?" Fordo's moans pitched high, almost soundless. He laid his head back on Fives' shoulder, the other ARC held him tight, mouth right next to his ear. "Come." 

It was all it took to send Fordo over the edge. He moaned loudly, not caring the tiniest bit about who would hear him, not at the moment at least. His body squeezed tight, hot waves of pleasure washing over him, as he soaked his blacks with come. He muttered curses under his breath, occasionally whispering Fives' name as he came down from his high. Fordo opened his eyes again, panting, looking up at Fives. 

"Don't think I'm done with you yet," Fives whispered, leaning in close to kiss Fordo on his lips, cupping the side of his face with his hands. He pulled away again, opening his mouth to say something, but the tone of Fordo's comlink prevented him from doing so. 

"Um," it echoed through the device. Fordo recognized the voice right away. It belonged to Able-472, one of his men. "Captain? Are you, um,... available?" 

Fordo looked down at his comlink and so did Fives. There was a hint of irritation on the sergeant's face, as Fordo went to answer the call. Not before he readjusted his codpiece though, ignoring the wet mess between his legs, and the come that was dripping down the inner of his thighs. He needed to change as soon as he could.

"I'm in the command center," he answered, his voice steady again. Not even a second, after Fordo had replied, the door opened, revealing Able-742 and CT-43/002 standing in the doorway. How did they get here so fast? But then it dawned on him. They'd been waiting. 

In panic, Fordo went to grab his helmet, using it to cover up his flushed face and the dark spots on his neck. 

Fives grabbed Fordo's shoulder, pulling him close and whispered, "I'll be at your quarters at five." He threw Fordo a last glance, before he grabbed his helmet and went out the door, and only after he left the room, Able-472 and CT-43/002 stepped inside. 

Fordo really hoped they hadn't heard him, but looking at the way they acted, they probably did. How would his image ever recover from that? But at the same time, Fordo had never felt this good in years. 

He'll wait for Fives.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Fordo porn out there, so I'm here to provide you some
> 
> Also, will there be a second part? Maybe


End file.
